In a mobile phone etc., a technique of predicting conversion candidates of input character which is input in accordance with an operation at the time of preparation of an e-mail and displaying the predicted conversion candidates together with the input character as conversion candidates in part of a screen is known.
For example, there is proposed a character input device displaying conversion candidates in a predetermined region of a display part at the time of input of character, prompting selection of one of the conversion candidates displayed in the predetermined display region, and deciding on the input character after by input (selection) of a user (see for example Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2006-209558